


The Majestic Tale (Of Four "Great" Friends)

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [11]
Category: Original Work, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: John Smith, a man who commited genocide in an alternate universe. He was forced to stay there by his opposite-counterpart, Doctor Romeo, because he was too dangerous for the original universe. He gave John a choice to choose which path he takes. John chose the same path as he was on, but what will happen if he dies and get send to a parallel world to save the world from the Demon King, shall he finally change into a good man, or shall he stay who he is with his sins?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	The Majestic Tale (Of Four "Great" Friends)

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
